Anonymous Love
by aerogirl
Summary: I can't remember if I put a swear in it oO; knowing me, I probably did, so it's PG. A secret V-Day admirer for Taichi... or is there more than one? And NO I won't tell you the couplings in here!! It'd ruin the story!
1. The Note

DISCLAIMER: This will be for all the chapters of this story. I don't own Digimon, and I   
never will, sad as it is. The show and all it's characters are property of Toei and Saban,  
and partially to the Fox Kids branch of the Fox network... I think... oO; ah, whatever, just  
onto the fic.  
  
Note: This takes place about a month into Season One, which is really only about 8 episodes,if   
you pay attention (when Ken disappeared from the Real World for like, 8 episodes or whatever,  
they said he had been gone for several months when he returned) so...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Taichi walked to his mailbox, opening it and flipping through. "Bill. Bill. Junk. Bull. Junk.  
Kiar. Mom. Dad. Kari. Kari. Damnit! Why don't I ever get any-" he cut himself off as he came  
across an envelope with his name on it. It had to have been hand-delivered, because it was   
only labeled "Taichi", no last name, no address, no stamp.  
  
He opened it, unfolding the paper inside.  
  
  
"Happy valentines day, Taichi,  
  
One question for you, and that's all I ask. Who  
in our little clique do you like? Sora? Mimi?  
...Yolei? I was just wondering. I think you should  
tell the girl you like that you like her this  
V-day, because anyone who'd get you would be really  
lucky.  
  
~~Anonymous."  
  
  
Tai tried to distinguish the handwriting. Well, apparently SOMEBODY liked him if they thought  
any girl who got him was lucky. Who could it be? Apparently, one of the Digidestined girls,   
and he could already rule out Kari (duh) and Yolei (ick). Yolei had her eyes all over Ken and  
Michael.  
  
"Hmm..." he sat down on the couch, still trying to recognized the writing.  
  
"Watcha doing?" Kari asked, coming up behind Tai.  
  
"Nothing." Tai lied.  
  
"Yoink." Kari grabebd the note before Tai could stop her, reading it. "Now that's just plain  
scary."  
  
"What?" Tai asked, thinking she had figured out who it was.  
  
She dropped the note to the floor, walking back toward her room. "Someone's actually attracted   
to you."  
  
Tai gave her a glare as she grinned at him just before entering her room, then sighed. "Guess   
I'm just gonna have to figure this out by myself." he headed out the door, not needing a jacket,  
even though it was February. It was almost as if the atmosphere had changed for the next few   
days just for the holiday.  
  
He headed over to Mimi's place, pausing as he tried to figure out how to ask her. He knocked,  
waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Tachikawa? May I talk to Mimi for a second?"  
  
"Sure." the man looked over his shoulder. "Mimi! There's some guy that wants to talk to you!"  
  
Tai winced at the way he had been announced. Not exactly the best way around Valentines Day to  
introduce your friend at the door who you had known, especially since almost every guy, Tai   
being just about the only exception, was attracted to Mimi.  
  
Mimi came to teh door, face fading as she saw Tai. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too." Tai responded, scowling a bit. "Listen, do you know if anyone left  
anything in my mailbox recently?"  
  
"I don't know. Why're you asking me? Shouldn't you check it?"  
  
"No! I mean, I got something left in my mailbox for me anonymously and I'm trying to figure out  
who it's from."  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"None of your business. But did Sora tell you maybe that she was going to or something?"  
  
Pause. It took a moment, but Mimi shook her head, trying to cover a smile. "N-nope. She didn't   
say a thing. Not a single thing."  
  
That immediately tipped Tai off, and he headed toward Sora's place immediately.  
  
He knocked, waiting for his friend to answer.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Tai." she grinned.  
  
"Sora, I went to Mimi's and asked if she knew who dropped something in my mailbox, and when I   
asked if it was you, she sounded really suspicious."  
  
"Why would you think anything's from me?" Sora asked, a bit hopefully.  
  
"Because, three girls were listed on it. You, Mimi, and Yolei. We can already scratch Yolei, and   
I know Mimi doesn't like me, so it comes down to you."  
  
Sora blushed. "What does the note say?"  
  
"Pretty much I should tell the person that I like that I like them."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow, it said on Valentine's Day, so, yeah, tomorrow." he paused. "So, it's not you?"  
  
"Nope. Didn't leave a note." Sora walked into her apartment, closing her door.   
  
Tai blinked at the door closed in his face, then turned. "That was even less helpful than Mimi."  
  
He sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." he complained, walking over to Yolei's place.  
  
He couldn't remember walking so much since when he led the group through DigiWorld four years ago.  
  
He knocked on her door, waiting. He knocked again. And again.  
  
"Guess they're not home." he leaned against the railing, then looked at the note. "Wait... the note  
just says anonymous, not love anonymous. Maybe it's somebody trying to help me." he paused, thinking  
which friend would probably do that. "Matt!" he once again headed towards a friend's house, this time   
almost running, then pausing for a breath at the door before knocking.  
  
Matt answered, smiling when he saw Tai. "Oh hey, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering, somebody left me a note saying that... well, anyway... I was wondering, did you   
leave a note prompting me to tell Mimi, Sora, or Yolei... gag... that I like them?"  
  
Matt's smile faded. "No." he said simply. He looked over his shoulder to the empty house, then back  
at Tai. "I need to do something."  
  
"Oh, want me to help?"  
  
"No." Matt said, actually beginning to push Tai out of the apartment.  
  
SLAM. Matt closed the door.  
  
Tai once again looked at another door closed in his face. "Grr..."  
  
On the other side, Matt leaned against the door, looking at the ceiling. //The nerve! Showing up the  
day before Valentine's, obviously ran here, then saying that he thinks i left a note prompting him to  
tell one of the girls. He's not that thick, is he?//  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Tai groaned as he once again plopped down onto the couch. "God."  
  
"Any luck?" Kari inquired, grinning.  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so." Kari's smile widened.  
  
"Damnit Kari, you act like you know who likes me."  
  
"I know two people that like you, an I'm pretty sure I know which one gave you the note."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Figure it out yourself."  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
There, chapter one... **doodling Tai+ ____ with a heart around it on her hand with a gelly pen** 


	2. The Day

Beep beep beep beep beep. CRASH.  
  
Taichi Kamiya knocked the alarm clock off of the dresser, not wanting to wake up and face the  
day in front of him.  
  
"Tai! Get up! It's Valentines Day! Time for you to tell the girl who you like that you like   
her!" Kari prompted him to wake up.  
  
Tai burried his face in the pillow. He really didn't want to face today.   
  
Kari flipped Tai's covers off, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him off of his bed, creating a  
loud THUD as he hit the floor.   
  
"Ow! Damnit!" he rolled over, glaring at her.  
  
She just laughed, darting out of the room.  
  
He stood up, rubbing his head. //Why did Matt push me out yesterday?// he paused as he realized  
something. //Wait... I think he likes Mimi. He probably doesn't want her taken... like I'd ever  
want that ditz.// Tai pondered how he was going to face today without bumping into several people  
as he got dressed. He knew a few of his friends would come by just to drop off their valentines   
to him like everyone does with their friends, and he knew who a few of them would be.  
  
He began working on his hair, trying to get the bed-head look out of it, but failing, as he did  
every morning. He yawned, walking out fully dressed to the kitchen for breakfast, only missing   
his shoes. This V-Day fell on a Saturday, so his father wasn't at work as usual.  
  
"'Bout time you got up!"  
  
"Shut up." Tai mumbled as he sat down at the table, grabbing a box of cereal that Kari had   
already poured out of and pouring it into his bowl, which was sitting ready for him at the table.  
  
"I know THAT face." his father responded, pulling up a chair next to Tai and sitting on it   
backwards. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Shut up." Tai responded yet again, chweing on his cereal.  
  
"I remember before I told her mother that I liked her that Valentines Day depressed me."  
  
"Shut up." Tai said for a third time for lack of better words he could use without being grounded.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me." his father prompted.  
  
Tai sighed, looking to his dad. "Yesterday, I got this letter. Anonymous letter. It told me to   
tell the girl I liked that i like her today. I'm clueless who it's from, since every good friend   
of mine that's a girl was listed on there."  
  
"So? You gonna tell Sora?"  
  
Tai's head shot up to look at his father. "Sora? Ha! You think I like SORA?"  
  
"Well it's only obvious. You're always hanging out with her."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "I do NOT like Sora. I could NEVER like Sora."  
  
Kari's eyes dropped to her bowl. "Then Sora's gonna get her heart broken today."  
  
"Huh?" Tai looked up at her.  
  
She sighed. "Listen, Tai. I know you're not supposed to know this, but I just want you to take it   
out easy on Sora today. I recognized her handwriting."  
  
THUD. Tai's head hit the table. He lifted it slowly. "I don't wanna hurt her feelings."  
  
"Who DO you like then, Tai?" Kari asked. "Mimi? Yolei."  
  
Tai made two buzzer noises for being wrong. He headed to the sink to rinse out his bowl.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Tai dropped his bowl accidentally, causing it to shatter. "MATT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE   
MATT?!"  
  
"Kari, that's rediculous. Matt's another guy." their father corrected.  
  
"Well, it's only been OBVIOUS, actually." Kari continued, ignoring their dad. "The way you two   
fought was more like you two were gro-" Kari shut up as Tai had come over, slapping his hand over  
her mouth. Tai didn't exactly want his dad to hear that he groped at another guy all the time   
years ago.  
  
"Like you were what, Tai?" his father asked.  
  
"Nothing." Tai shot a death glare to Kari, who responded with a glance of apology.  
  
"Well, Tai, I think you should go and tell the 'girl' you like that you like 'her'." Kari said,   
standing up and beginning to push Tai toward the door.  
  
"No! No way!" Tai said, getting away from her and walking off.  
  
"So, does he like Sora and he's just denying it?" their father asked, totally oblivious.  
  
"No." Kari responded. "And believe me, he never will." she headed back toward Tai's room, where   
she knew he would be.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Tai held his alarm clock in his hand, tipping it from side to side to make an occasional dull   
click as he used his other hand to support his head.  
  
Clink clink clink.  
  
"TAICHI YAGAMI!" Kari yelled at the doorway, causing him to drop the alarm clock in shock. His  
sister was known for always being soft-spoken. And the fact that she had used his full, proper  
name like his mother did when he was in trouble, shocked him. "TAICHI! YOU'RE BEING AN ASSHOLE!"  
Kari yelled, not caring if their parents heard. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
Tai shook his head. "Just don't tell Matt. I don't wanna lose his friendship."  
  
Kari laughed. For a moment, Tai despised her for laughing at a time like that. "TAI!! ARE YOU THAT  
DENSE? DON'T YOU SEE THE WAY YAMATO LOOKS AT YOU? DON'T YOU SEE HOW HE GLARES AT SORA?!"  
  
Tai paused for a second, going over what his sister had told him. Only then had he realized it. He  
looked up at her. "But... he's not... is he?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, I don't think he is." Tai's gaze lowered. "But I think he likes you, for  
some reason, even though he's not."  
  
Tai once again looked up at her.  
  
"Tai, you have to tell him." Kari said, her voice now back to the normal level.  
  
"I know... I just, can't."  
  
"You can. If you can't, you don't deserve the Crest of Courage, and you don't deserve Agumon. Tai,  
you've always been brave, so why is it so hard to use three words?"  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Tai walked toward the door, hand almost on the knob as his dad asked him a question. "So, you're  
actually gonna tell Sora?"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, speaking sarcastically. "Yes dad, I'm gonna tell Sora." he opened the door,  
walking outside to the balcony that led down to the ground. "Idiot." he muttered as he closed the  
door.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
What will Matt's response be? Isn't it obvious with all the fics I've wrote? Anyway, look at how I  
put it in this fic in the third... and... possibly final... I'm not sure... chapter. 


	3. The Words

Matt flipped through the television channels without any real interest. "Sucky. Sucky. Valentines.   
Sucky. News. Sucky. Barney=sucky. Sucky...." he groaned, putting down the remote as he passed the  
third Valentines show, which caused him to turn the TV off.  
  
Valentines Day sucked.  
  
He had repeatedly come to the conclusion.  
  
Especially since he was in love with a person he could never get.   
  
//Nice going Ishida. You HAD to fall in love with a guy that's OBVIOUSLY as straight as an arrow.//  
he just leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
His eyes opened as the doorbell went off. He didn't feel like answering it, so he didn't get it. By  
the time it had rung a third time, Matt stood up, walking to it, realizing that a person that  
persistant wasn't going to leave until he answered it.   
  
He opened the door, knees almost buckling as he saw Tai standing there with a bouquet. //Get a hold  
of yourself! You know he's admitting to that girl today! Probably just wants to come by and ask why  
I was a jerk yesterday.// he cleared his throat, trying not to let it squeek with surprise. "What  
are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, first, I wanna know why you pushed me out the door like my mom's meatloaf gets pushed out   
the window."  
  
//SEE?// Matt shrugged, trying to remain cool. "I told you I had stuff to do."  
  
"Yeah, and Kari's going out with Izzy." Tai countered sarcastically.  
  
"Just, stop it." Matt said, having a lack of better words. "So, what's second?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said first, what's second?"  
  
"Oh... I was... uh... told to give you this." Tai said, handing an envelope to Matt.  
  
Matt opened it, reading it carefully.  
  
  
Ishida,  
  
I know you stand for Friendship, yet I've  
been wondering. Is there somebody that you  
want as more than that, or do you still   
want to remain the lone wolf? Give your  
response to Tai, and he'll relay it to me.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
  
Matt moaned. "Great, now I got an anonymous Valentine."  
  
"Now what's it say?" Tai asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"Tell me who wrote this."  
  
"Guess."  
  
Matt thought. "The only person I can think of as even having the slightest interest in me is Mimi.   
Is it Mimi?"  
  
Tai's eyes lowered to the floor. //He does want Mimi.//  
  
Matt looked at Tai. "Tai? Something wrong?"  
  
"No." Tai shook his head, although he obviously wasn't with the water welling in his eyes.  
  
"Tai, I've known you too long. Something's really bugging you. I mean, in all the time we've known  
each other, you've only cried once before."  
  
"I'm not crying." Tai denied, his voice cracking.  
  
"Like bull. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Tai couldn't stop himself. He needed Matt right then. He jumped at Matt, wrapping his arms around him  
as he started to cry.  
  
It took a moment for it all to register in Matt's mind. After a moment frozen in place, he returned   
the embrace, wrapping his arms around Tai and leaning his head on against Tai's. "I knew something was   
bugging you. What is it?"  
  
"I-isn't--it ob--obvious?" Tai inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
Tai took a deep breath. "I understand if you hate me, but... I.. I love you, Matt."  
  
Matt froze yet again. He had waited so long to hear those words, he couldn't believe it. "Tai... I   
love you too..."  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
And so the end of a really sappy-squishy fluffy Taito/Yamachi'ed out Valentines Day series!  
  
So... please review. 


End file.
